Don't You Trust Me?
by Yami Hikari the Elf
Summary: Not really Action/Adventure, but oh well. After SA2(:Battle) Shadow is ALIVE, and joined with Sonic and Krew. But tension's high between the echidna and the hedgehog ... PLEASE R+R!
1. The Beginning!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Sonic Adventures or any of its corresponding characters! DER! Thank you.  
  
NOW READ! I COMMAND YOU! No – wait – don't leave! Come back! ^_^' Thank you. Please review when you're done! Thankies again!  
  
'Don't You Trust Me?'  
  
By me, Hikari McCloud!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Please Read This!:  
  
This fic takes place after SA2(:Battle), so ... just to tell you. Yeah. Here's a followup to back ya up on stuff that's in this story. Shadow is alive, and has joined Sonic and his friends to fight against Eggman/Robotnik. I'll call him Eggman in this story, OK? Only ... there's some tension between the black hedgehog and the red echidna ...  
  
"Sonic, I just got word ... Eggman's launching another attack on Station Square," Miles 'Tails' Prower leant over his dozing friend.  
  
"Huh? Snork – wha? OK ..." Sonic climbed out of the hammock tied up behind his and Tails' house. "OK ... call the guys."  
  
Tails nodded, and reached into his ... back pocket?, pulling out a walkie talkie. "Knuckles, Sonic's ready ... Rouge is coming? Great ... No, don't worry. I'm sure we won't go and get Amy ..."  
  
Sonic shook his head frantically, eyes wide. Tails laughed.  
  
"Mighty's comin'? OK ... see ya, Knuckles," Tails lifted his thumb off the walkie talkie's speaker button, and the static left.  
  
"What're ya waitin' for, then!?" Sonic stood, tapping his foot.  
  
"^_^ Oh, nothing! C'mon!" Tails spun his helicopter-like appendages, and they sped off in the direction of Station Square's center.  
  
While they sped down the street, a slim black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills crossed the road – and, needless to say –  
  
CRASH!  
  
Sonic rubbed his head where it had collided with the other's. "Ohhh ... man ... that's gonna leave a mark ..." he looked to see who he'd crashed into. "Shadow! Hey, sorry, man!" he bent down and put an outstretched hand to the friend.  
  
Shadow smiled, shaking his head and tenderly touching a spot on his forehead. "Thanks ..." he got to his feet. "What were you speeding for, anyway? Wait – dumb question. Let me rephrase that. 'Where were you going?'"  
  
Sonic thought for a second, apparently forgetting.  
  
Tails sighed, smiling at his forgetful friend. "I was going to call you on the walkie talkie, Shadow ... but I forgot. Sorry! Eggman's preparing to attack Station Square – "  
  
"Again?"  
  
All three laughed at this comment.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, again," Tails shrugged.  
  
"He'll never learn ..." Sonic smiled, shaking his head. "Doesn't he know we'll just pulverize him like we always do?"  
  
Shadow shrugged. "Well, you know how eggs are ..."  
  
"O.o Riight ..."  
  
Sonic and Tails, accompanied by Shadow, ran off in the direction of Station Square's center.  
  
1 End of Chapter 1  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. Short chapter ... but it'll get goin! I promise! 


	2. Step In Front

'Don't You Trust Me?'  
  
Chapter 2  
  
((Just to tell you ... Rouge and Knuckles are NOT a couple ... Knuckles DOES NOT have feelings for her! He's mine ... all mine! ^~^' Anywayz ...))  
  
Sonic, Shadow and Tails ran out into the middle streets of Station Square, where Rouge, Knuckles, and Mighty the Armadillo were already. Eggman had apparently not come yet. They'd be ready for him when he did.  
  
"Knuckles! Rouge! Mighty!" Sonic waved as they approached the three.  
  
Knuckles looked over to them and smiled, his bright white canine teeth flashing against the dark tan of his muzzle. "Hey, Sonic!"  
  
Rouge and Mighty waved, also, and the six stood together.  
  
"So ... Eggman's not here yet?" Tails looked around at the peaceful streets.  
  
"Apparently not ..." Rouge shook her head. "Can't he at least be prompt for his attacks?"  
  
It was a lame joke, but jokes were appreciated on Mobius, so the others chuckled.  
  
"I see ya didn't bring that pink thing ... Amy was it?" Mighty looked around, smiling. "Good choice."  
  
Sonic nodded gravely. "Believe me ... I'd rather face the Finalhazard again then let HER come along ..."  
  
((No offense to Amy fans!))  
  
Knuckles shook his head, smiling. His spines waved a bit in the breeze. "So ... how many of us are there?" his eyes scanned over everyone there. "Me, Rouge, Mighty, Sonic of course, Tails ... and Shadow ..."  
  
The echidna and Shadow locked eyes, staring with the deep distrust that was the only mutual thing between the two. Ever since Shadow had joined forces with Sonic and the crew, Knuckles and he had been on tense terms. Knuckles' Master Emerald-guarding instincts still didn't really trust the black hedgehog that he and his friends had fought once, and Shadow still didn't like the look or attitude of the long- red-spined, sharp-toothed, dangerous-clawed echidna that his friends loved so much. And their male pride kept both of them from getting to know the other.  
  
"Shadow ... hello," Knuckles gave an offhanded greeting.  
  
Shadow nodded slightly in return.  
  
"Well," Sonic decided to change the subject, sensing the tension between his two friends. But he was cut off by a whirring sound in the distance.  
  
"Oh great, Omelette's here," Mighty joked at the expense of the 'bad- guy'.  
  
Eggman was less of a bad guy then Shadow was, but certainly not in the same way. Eggman was evil, to be sure, but certainly the most pathetic evil Sonic and his friends had ever come across. He just wasn't a challenge – most of the time. There were those odd experiences, though, when Eggman would actually come up with a good plan to rid the path of the righteous ones standing in his way, but they would always find their way out of it. Defeating the aptly-nicknamed scientist in the process, of course!  
  
"I think it's time we show him why you don't attack Station Square without asking, don't you?" Sonic stood in a ready fighter stance, and Shadow came standing beside him.  
  
"You got it, oh brave blue leader," Sonic's black counterpart replied, with a unanimous nod from Rouge, Mighty, and Tails.  
  
Knuckles smiled, ready and eager for a fight, and stood on the other side of Sonic, flexing his formidable digging and punching claws. While he and Shadow were on shaky terms, trouncing the true opponent was far more important, and so they stood on the same line against the evil.  
  
Eggman's Egg Walker came into view – with a new attachment. It was a hoverer, more powerful than the one he used to be able to fly for a few seconds. This one allowed him to fly over land like the Tornado. He slowly soared into Station Square, armed with lots more than just a hoverer. A large laser was attached to the bottom of the Walker, and it certainly looked dangerous.  
  
No problem! thought Knuckles. I'll just glide up there and smash it to pieces! Then I'll expect Sonic'll jump in there as the blue blur and bust up the Walker. Eggman'll run back to his base with his ... uh ... tail between his legs!  
  
Knuckles crouched, ready to spring into the air, when a black blur sped out in front of him, Homing In on the laser – and consequently destroying it. Knuckles knew Shadow was just doing what Sonic would've done if the blue hedgehog's brain had worked faster – but it still perturbed him. That was supposed to be his move, but no. He clenched his fists in annoyance.  
  
Shadow stood atop the laser's remaining hold to the Walker, waving to Sonic. Sonic, not noticing Knuckles' reaction to the sudden attack, nodded and jumped up. Eggman roared in anger and distress – a sound laughingly familiar to the group – as Sonic repeatedly Homed In on the Egg Walker.  
  
After a few minutes, Eggman waved a fist in furious defeat, and flew limply back off to the deserts. Sonic and Shadow jumped down, grinning and laughing.  
  
"Best record yet!" Sonic laughed.  
  
"Beat last time by at least a minute!" Shadow smiled.  
  
Mighty, Rouge, and Tails were smiling. The speed of their comrades never failed to surprise them. They hadn't even had to make a move this time.  
  
Neither had Knuckles, but that was different of course.  
  
The hedgehogs approached the rest, and Sonic put his hands together and shaking them over his head in a broad grinned victory gesture.  
  
"Hey! This calls for a victory treat!" Sonic declared.  
  
"Why? You didn't have to do anything!" Mighty joked.  
  
"Didn't do anything? Are you kidding?" Sonic's eyes widened in mock shock. "It was a complete strain to defeat that much of an egg – I mean – man!" everyone laughed, and decided to go back to Sonic and Tails' house for a while.  
  
Knuckles walked with the rest of the group, as far away from Shadow as he could get.  
  
"What's up with you, Knux?" Mighty looked beside him at his echidna friend, slightly concerned.  
  
Knuckles shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing!" he put on a grin and raised a spiky fist. "We sure got Eggman, today, didn't we?"  
  
Mighty smiled, reassured. "Yup ... but it was mostly Sonic and Shadow – Eggman didn't even get to fire the las –"  
  
"I know, I know," Knuckles cut his friend off, "we're all grateful."  
  
"O ... K ..." Mighty raised an eyebrow, but soon shook it off.  
  
Knuckles looked up at the setting sun, and snorted in annoyance. He couldn't even trust that stupid black hedgehog to wait for more than a few seconds, could he?  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Hope you liked that second chapter .... the battle with Egg's Benedict didn't take that long ... but oh well! That's not really the concern of the story! This chapter was in the P.O.V. of Knuckles mostly ... so no offense to those millions of Shadow fans out there! Believe me, I'm one of 'em!! ^_____________^ Knux 'n' Shadow are my faves!  
  
NEway ... read and review please! 


	3. Echidna and Hedgehog: Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pop flavors mentioned in this chapter, so ... you know.  
  
'Don't You Trust Me?'  
  
Chapter 3  
  
((We're back at Sonic's house now))  
  
Sonic came out of the kitchen carrying a box of assorted sodas. "Refreshments, anyone?" he caught the attention of the others, who were either talking or watching the TV, and they came over. "I got cans and bottles here, so you pick."  
  
Several hands reached into the box and pulled out their favored drink, then walked back to what they were doing before. Sonic himself dug his hand into the box and pulled out a bottle of Pepsi. He twisted off the cap and took a long swig of it, finally ending the drink and breathing out contentedly before walking over to the rest of the group. Sonic plunked himself down between Tails and Rouge and turned up the volume on the TV.  
  
Knuckles stood behind the couch, leaning against the wall and talking animatedly to Mighty. He had pushed the day's events out of his head and was laughing with his best friend, talking about the time when Mighty'd curled up to sleep, and Espio had accidently sat on him – mistaking him for a rock!  
  
Knuckles chuckled, "Yeah, and then remember? I came over and tried ta sit on Espio? Cuz he had changed color?" he laughed.  
  
Mighty nodded, shaking his head and smiling. "I know ... I remember that there was suddenly a rather large weight on me. Though in my dream it was me having to hold up all of Angel Island cuz it was fallin' to Mobius!"  
  
They both laughed loudly at this thought.  
  
"Oh come on, I don't weight that much!" Knuckles pursed his lips in mock anger, frowning at the armadillo.  
  
"Oh no, certainly not!" Mighty's eyes widened in equally mock fear.  
  
The conversation trailed off, for lack of something else to say at the moment, and Knuckles' ears picked up on Shadow's voice.  
  
"In the cupboards? OK, Sonic. Be right back," Shadow stood up and went into the kitchen, Knuckles following him with his eyes out of curiousity.  
  
"What's he getting?" he asked Tails.  
  
"Chips," Tails replied.  
  
"Oh," Knuckles said, and lifted his bottle of orange pop up to his lips. "Ooh!" the cap clinked against his teeth, and he looked at the offending metal. "Sonic, where's your bottle opener? This one's got one of those caps," he lifted the bottle up for Sonic to see.  
  
"Oh, that. It's just on the counter. Can't miss it," Sonic waved in the direction of the kitchen, and Knuckles went of in search of the opener.  
  
Shadow opened the wooden cupboards that were above the counter against the wall. "Man, I've never seen anyone with such a cluttered house!" he muttered lightly to himself, pushing assorted food out of the way in search of the potato chips.  
  
Knuckles walked into the kitchen, looking around for the metal opener. He spotted it on the counter – just like Sonic had said. He sighed in frustration. It was right below where Shadow was searching.  
  
Oh great, he thought, and walked over to Shadow.  
  
"Hey, Shadow, could ya move outta the way for a second? I need to get that opener there," Knuckles pointed to the metal resting on the counter.  
  
Shadow looked to who was talking. Knuckles. He rolled his eyes in an equal frustration to Knuckles'.  
  
"I'm looking for something right now, can ya wait a minute?" he didn't really ask it. More like told.  
  
"Nope," Knuckles stated simply.  
  
Shadow's hand slightly came out of the cupboard as he looked at the echidna in disbelief.  
  
"'Nope?'" the hedgehog repeated. "Did I hear you right?"  
  
"Is it that hard to understand?" Knuckles tapped his spiky claw on the tile of the counter. "Now can I please get that opener?" he extended the 'please' in a sarcastic way.  
  
Shadow frowned, furrowing his brows. "What is your problem?" he took his hands away from the cupboard and stared at Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles didn't reach for the opener. This arguement was long overdue. "You! You black hedgehog!"  
  
"Gee, that was a brilliant observation, knucklehead!"  
  
"Oh, so now you've stooped to name-calling?" Knuckles' voice began to rise, as did Shadow's.  
  
"Apparently you think that's all I'm capable of!" Shadow retorted.  
  
"No, I also think you're capable of not being trusted!" the echidna bared his teeth just the slightest.  
  
"Ooooh, pointy teeth. Wow, those sure scare me. And whaddya mean 'not being trusted'!?"  
  
Knuckles outstretched his arm. "I need to say this again! Is it that hard to understand? Or are those quills blocking the route to your brain?"  
  
"Oh, that was low. That hurt me. Not! I shoulda thought you'd have trouble trusting a newcomer. I'm surprised you trust anyone at all! All that guarding of the Master Emerald must have your brain on permanent paranoia!  
  
Knuckles set his jaw, angry to say the least. "Do you trust me?" he asked.  
  
Shadow's answer came almost instantaneously: "No."  
  
Knuckles adopted a smug smile. "And why not?"  
  
"Because you've refused to trust me! It's kinda hard to trust someone if they don't trust you back, don't you think!?"  
  
"Maybe, but if you wouldn't keep butting in the way all the time, I would consider it!"  
  
"You seem to be the only one who thinks so! All the others," Shadow gestured towards the kitchen door, "seem to like me!"  
  
Their voices were rising to yelling point. Even with the closed bar-fashion door of the kitchen, the others could hear the angry tones.  
  
"What are they doing in there?" Rouge frowned, looking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Oh come on, this is pathetic," Tails shook his head.  
  
"They've gotta be stopped. I can just see someone with their eye rolling around on the floor not to far off ..." Sonic stood up, putting his soda on a table nearby.  
  
Back in the kitchen ...  
  
"Yeah? Gee, ya think so? Well, that's their opinion!" Knuckles stormed on.  
  
"Well, duh!" Shadow shook his head in anger. "Well I don't see why you can't trust me! I'm not the bad guy anymore!"  
  
Knuckles' response came not in the form of words. He bared his teeth and growled, then swung hard at Shadow, but missed and barely grazed the black fur. Shadow flinched slightly.  
  
"Hey! Hey stop!" came a voice from the kitchen entrance, and both the hedgehog and the echidna turned, surprised.  
  
Sonic walked forward, frowning in disbelief and irritation. "What are you doing!?" he exclaimed. "Why are you fighting each other!? We're on the same side, now!"  
  
The two stood, almost dumbfounded. They hadn't thought someone would come in. But they turned to face each other a second later, frowning angrily.  
  
Sonic walked closer, and stood almost in between them, putting a hand on both Knuckles' and Shadow's chests, pushing them apart. "Stop it I said! No, not said, I ordered you! I don't want fighting here! Come on, can't you two just get along once? Just once?"  
  
There was tense silence for an answer, and Sonic threw up his hands in exasperation, "Bah! You two are pathetic! I heard you, don't think I didn't! Trust? Come on! That shouldn't even be an issue! We're on the same team," he accented the last sentence with a force. "You two have too much pride to even consider each other! Trust isn't that hard to reach!" Sonic had made his point, and the echidna and black hedgehog stood there, not sure of what to do.  
  
Knuckles finally closed his eyes, folded his arms, and sighed. "Fine ... I won't fight him. But I still don't trust him yet."  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement.  
  
Sonic sighed long in further exasperation, then put up his hands, turning away. "Good! Good! Now come on, guys! I'm both of your friends! No fighting, OK? You promise?" the blue hedgehog turned back to the two and smiled. "Now come on! Let's go have some fun, OK?"  
  
Knuckles smiled and nodded, then reached over and grabbed the bottle opener. Shadow smiled half-heartedly.  
  
Both avoided each other mostly for the rest of the night, but Sonic's last words still rang in both of their heads, implanted there: 'Trust isn't that hard to reach.'  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
OOOH! CHARACTER CONFLICT!! ^_^ YAY!! I mean ... that's bad! Oh well! Enjoy the rest of the fic! 


	4. Resolutions

'Don't You Trust Me?'  
  
Chapter 4  
  
((A few days later))  
  
Tails bit his lip and flew into the canyon base that Eggman had locked himself safely inside. He looked around for a second, then smiled slightly.  
  
"It's OK!" he yelled to the waiting others. "All clear here!"  
  
The others – Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow – ran into the deep hall after the two-tailed fox.  
  
"It's really dark here ..." Knuckles muttered, running alongside the others.  
  
"Don't worry, I got matches!" Sonic pulled out a book of matches and struck one while running. It lit up in a bright yellow-orange flame, and for a few minutes they could all see where they were.  
  
It was a long passage, almost like the pyramids they had gone through before fighting the Biolizard, but it didn't have any hyroglyphics or tiles, just a sandy hall.  
  
"He's probably down that way!" Shadow suggested, pointing to an almost hidden turnoff at a corner in the hall. Just then, Sonic's match went out.  
  
"Damn!" he muttered, and the place was dark again. The only sounds heard were the soft whoosing of Tails' helicopter-like tails, and Sonic sucking noisily on his singed finger. "Man, those hurt!"  
  
Knuckles heard him opening the book again and reaching for another match.  
  
"Man ... there's only a few more in here, it won't last very long! But by then we'll probably be out in the light ..." Sonic said, striking another match against the back of the book. A sizzle and crackle, and the flames were lighting their way again. They moved fast, who knew how long this tunnel was?  
  
A few minutes later, they came up into a large room. Eggman was seated up high on a platform, frantically pushing keys on an unseen board. He obviously hadn't heard them come in.  
  
Tails turned to Sonic, "What now?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm ..." the blue hedgehog thought for a second, his eyes roving to where the platform connected to the wall. "Aha!" he smiled triumphantly. "Me'n'Shadow'll go over to those connectors. They don't look all that strong, we can probably Home In on those and they'll break apart after a few hits ... then ..." he stopped again, thinking. "Knuckles, while we're doing that, could you dig a hole really fast? When Eggman falls, he'll fall into that hole so he's trapped, so you'll have to dig right under him, OK?"  
  
Knuckles nodded and smiled, raising a spiny thumbs up.  
  
"Tails ... since you're so good at mechanics and stuff," Sonic continued. "you'll need to help us with these connectors ... see how long it'll take. But before you do that ... could you go over with Knuckles to help him calculate where exactly to dig?"  
  
Tails smiled, nodding, happy to have a job.  
  
"OK, let's go!" Sonic said in a hushed tone, and he and Shadow crept along the dusty walls of the hollowed out canyon room. The ceiling was constantly dropping small bits of dirt on them, so they had to be careful not to sneeze, lest Eggman discover their presence. The two hedgehogs stood by the connectors and waited for Tails to come.  
  
Knuckles and Tails ran silently under Eggman's platform, and Tails figured out where Knuckles should dig.  
  
"Mmm ... here," he pointed to a large area of dirt right underneath Eggman, and Knuckles nodded, immediatly starting. This was one job Shadow couldn't invade on, and he smiled in spite of himself.  
  
Tails ran over to Sonic and Shadow, and helped them figure out how many hits each it would take to snap the connectors. Three each, exactly.  
  
Sonic nodded, and Homed In three times, bouncing back quietly to the dirt ground. Shadow took his turn, but before he hit the last connector, he checked to make sure Knuckles was out of the hole. He was. Shadow jumped up, and blasted the last one with a powerful hit.  
  
The long bar holding the platform up creaked ominously, and all four heroes backed away quickly to where they had come in, watching to see if it would work. The bar came suddenly speeding down, and Eggman, terrified, jerked around to see who had done it.  
  
He spotted Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails.  
  
"YOU! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" he almost screamed as he crashed down into the surprisingly large hole Knuckles had dug.  
  
"Yes!" Knuckles smiled, satisfied with his work.  
  
They turned to leave, thinking about how they could destroy this base, when a low laughter rose from the pit that the platform had crashed down into.  
  
It came low at first, then loudly.  
  
"What's ... he laughing about?" Shadow asked, almost nervously. "He shouldn't be laughing!"  
  
"No, you're right ..." Sonic bit his lip, then yelled out to Eggman: "What's so funny, Eggman!?"  
  
Eggman's response came quickly. "Hahahaa ... you fools ... I've activated the self-destruct on this base ... it'll crack ... it IS a canyon ... hehehehaahaaa ...." his laughter died down low again.  
  
Tails shivered. "That is one creepy man, guys ..."  
  
The others nodded, but stopped as a low, ominous rumbling ran through the base's walls, floors and ceilings – all around them. They heard the laughter again.  
  
"Haha, you see? You'll never get away alive! Ahahaahaaa!"  
  
"C'mon guys! We gotta go!!!" Sonic's eyes widened and he yelled to his friends. They tore out of the room and back down the dark hall they'd come in, the cracking sound following them.  
  
"It's catching up!" Shadow yelled out over the noise. Dust, dirt, and small sand-rocks were starting to filter down from the low ceiling.  
  
CRRRRACCK!  
  
A huge canyon shattered the path ahead of them, and Sonic leapt over it first, not hesitating once. Tails flew over it quickly, and Knuckles took a running jump, making to the other side. Shadow followed after them, but he hadn't jumped strong enough.  
  
He gave a sharp gasp, and fell down.  
  
Sonic and Tails kept going, Tails now flying to keep up with the others, but Knuckles stopped.  
  
"Huh – wha?" he swerved around, to see no Shadow behind him. He had thought he'd heard a gasp, but he wasn't sure. He ran back through the faltering ceiling to where the chasm had formed. He looked around it, but saw no one.  
  
"He must've – " Knuckles didn't finish his sentence, and fell down to his knees, looking into the blackness of the ravine.  
  
"Shadow! You still there!?" he called out, and a weak, surprised voice answered him.  
  
"Yeah ... I'm right here ..."  
  
Knuckles looked down further, his spines dropping down with him. There, hanging on a ledge, was Shadow. He held on by his two hands, but just barely. His feet had no holds – they dropped off into nothing. The only reason Knuckles knew that was because he could make their white out against the blackness of the hole.  
  
"Hold on! I'll getcha up!" Knuckles reached out a hand, but Shadow did not take it.  
  
"Come ... on ... Shadow!" Knuckles strained his arm. "This place isn't gonna hold much longer!"  
  
Shadow still didn't take the echidna's claw. He bit his lip, and lowered his eyes, looking away.  
  
"Shadow! Don't be an idiot! I won't let you fall! You've gotta TRUST. ME."  
  
No hand.  
  
Knuckles began to get angry. "Shadow! Don't you trust me?"  
  
Shadow's ears perked up at those last words. He remembered what Sonic had said: 'Trust isn't that hard to reach!' He looked back up at the white glove, and the red spines hanging down. A shower of dust on his head from the ceiling brought him back to the real world. Maybe trust wasn't that hard to reach ... it was only a few centimeters away from his own hand ...  
  
The black hedgehog took a big breath. "Yes." he struck upwards for Knuckles' spined claw. They grasped together, and Knuckles pulled.  
  
"Help me, put your feet against the wall!" he ordered out to Shadow, who did just so. Knuckles put his other hand over Shadow's to get more of a hold, and pulled back further.  
  
Suddenly, after a great strain, they flew back onto solid ground. Knuckles lay there for a second, winded, and Shadow got to his feet. He helped Knuckles up, who didn't refuse the hand.  
  
"Thank you ... Knuckles ... you could've let me die back there ... but you saved me ..." Shadow didn't really know what to say.  
  
Knuckles smiled at him, the flashing white sharp teeth catching an unseen flick of light. " We gotta get outta here, this place is gonna collapse! But, answering your comment there ... hey, that's what teammates do, isn't it?"  
  
End of THE STORY!  
  
End of 'Don't You Trust Me?'  
  
DID YOU LIKE IT!? YIPPEE! I'M DONE!! ^____________^ My two fave characters!! Well ... Sonic is a fave, too, but you know!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
